This invention is directed to ostomy pouches and more particularly to an ostomy pouch having a gas evacuation system that resists entry of outside water into the pouch.
Gases emitted from the stoma into an ostomy pouch and gases that issue from waste material collected in an ostomy pouch are usually evacuated through a deodorizing filter. A gas outlet is thus provided in the ostomy pouch, normally adjacent the filter to ensure that the outward flow of gas passes through the filter. Thus the term "gas" as used herein is intended to refer to gas from the stoma and gas from waste material collected in an ostomy pouch.
Although gas outlets in an ostomy pouch perform an essential function, they can also allow outside water to enter the pouch, especially when an individual swims or showers. Thus some ostomy pouches include sealing devices to temporarily cover a gas outlet while an individual swims or showers.
One problem in providing a temporary seal for a gas outlet in an ostomy pouch is that the seal may not be conveniently available during a time of need, thus discouraging an individual from exposure to water. A further problem is that a user may forget to remove a temporary seal, resulting in overexpansion of the pouch by unevacuated gas.
In some instances, removal of a temporary seal from a gas outlet can stretch the area around the outlet and cause inadvertent enlargement of the outlet. If an enlarged gas outlet permits a greater than optimum flow of gas out of the ostomy pouch, there may be insufficient deodorization of the evacuated gases.
It is thus desirable to provide an ostomy pouch with a gas evacuation system that requires no special shielding or protection to prevent outside water from entering the pouch.